


Five Ways Wesley Wanted Giles

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Five Ways Wesley Wanted Giles

5\. In a fairytale forest, dressed in green and brown, carrying a bow and a longstaff, knocking Wesley off the log bridge into the stream and wrestling with him there until the chokeholds became embraces and in the cold water he pressed warm against Wesley.

4\. In the Sunnydale High School library, wearing tweed trousers, shirtsleeves, and red silk braces, a book forgotten in his hand, kissing Wesley as if there were nothing else in the world.

3\. In a cheap motel room with a rattling air conditioner barely keeping pace with the rising desert heat, holding Wesley against the cinderblock wall with one hand while with the other he fumbled their motorcycle leathers open so their bodies, hot and sore from riding all night, could grind together in a different rhythm.

2\. In the garden at Wesley's father's house, on the grass, fumbling like the boys they never were, both dizzy with the heavy scent of Wesley's mother's roses and their giggling fear of the gardner.

1\. In the lounge of a small, sunny flat somewhere restaurants serve decent cups of tea, on the sofa, in t-shirts and sweatpants and sport socks, their eggs and toast cooling as he convinced Wesley with tickling fingers and light nipping kisses that no, they're very far from ready to dress and start the day.


End file.
